Jokes on you
by Althesushiloveingfanficsage
Summary: A new evil has set up shop in Jump city, and what timeing! Robin, Starfire and Cyborg are all away, it's up to Beastboy, Raven, Terra and Jynx? How does the pink haired witch fit in with this?
1. hecklers

Disclaimer: Beastboy: Al doesn't own teen titans, and the world should be gratful, he's a hack.

Al: (no objection to that statement.

Jynx sighed as she scanned the headlines on the paper she had plucked out of a newsstand when

the owner wasn't looking, more of the same stories.

A picture on the first page of the mayor donating a fountain in the park, no big whoop, in

the next section was a picture of the Titans walking away while the police led Gizmo and

Mammoth away in cuffs.

This drew a smirk from Jynx, two days ago Gizmo had called her, after the Hive had been

rebuilt the three had decided they didn't need to attend it any further and set upon their

ways, and two days ago Gizmo had called her for the first time, asking she help them break

into a lab, she would have helped save for the lack of loot that she was interested in (all

Gizmo wanted was a new computer piece not on the market yet) and Gizmo had made fun of her

hair.

Jynx hated it when people made fun of her hair.

She sipped a cup of overpriced coffee and her eyes slid down the article, she stopped and

re-read the last bit.

According to the paper half the titans were going on missions cross country and that left

some to speculate why they left behind Raven, Beastboy and the newly reinstated titan Terra.

Terra had been reborn two weeks ago, rumors had it that Cyborg had mixed up a solution to

negate her powers, but it had seemingly failed, but that night the blond titan, confused and

scared, had knocked on Beastboy's window, unsure of if the other titans would accept her

after what she had done.

Like the goody goods they were the titans let her back in, cyborg removed the implants Slade

had grafted to her body, and they seemed like one big happy sappy super family.

It was enough to make Jynx hurl.

"You'd think the titans would want to keep it quiet that the city's defenses are gonna be cut

in half, we villains might try to take advantage of it." She muttered with a sly smile as

her eyes found their way to an advertisement for a new art collection to be unveiled

tomorrow.

"One way coming through!" A loud girl yelled.

Jynx held the paper up to cover her face as Terra flew by on a rock, fallowed By Raven and

Beastboy, each in flight behind her.

"What's all that about?" Jynx asked a man coming from the direction the titans were heading

in.

"The banks being robbed, lots of hostages." The man said watching the titans pass, not

recognizing Jinx from the posters at the post office with the "Wanted" sign under them.

"Really?" Jinx's mind snapped back to a lesson from the Hive, if the heroes are distracted it

gives villains time to pull up stakes and leave with what they can, "Or in my case..."Jynx

lept to her feet and dashed after the titans, "It gives me a chance to grab the loot while

their dealing with the robbers."

"You sure you kids can't call Robin or Cyborg back?" The police chief asked Beastboy looking

skeptical.

"Hey, I'm just a strong or fast as either of them when I change!" B.B growled.

"Look kid, all I'm saying is in there is a big time bad guy, you've heard of the Joker

right?"

"Yes I've heard of him, who hasn't? It doesn't matter, we're tough enough to take him down."

"It's fine sir, We can handle him." Raven said without emotion having slid up behind B.B.

"Well...alright, just get the hostages out, we can send in backup after that."

The pair walked back over to where the police line ended, where Terra was sitting on her

rock trying to ignore the crowd, some still looked upon her as a monster for what she had

done, while others saw her as a hero.

"I coulda handled him."B.B grumbled.

"Yes, but it would have taken more time, and we don't have very much."

"But now he thinks I'm just the sidekick to you!"

"I thought you were my sidekick." Terra teased.

"We don't have time for your complexes, we need a plan."

The three titans took to the sky, B.B on Terra's rock, Raven flying of her own power, "Now

that we have some privacy." Terra said looking down at the crowd below, far enough away they

couldn't be overheard.

Jynx was silent as a ninja as she crept around the desks and peeked out the door into the

main portion of the bank.

She almost gasped seeing the tall pale figure only feet away, his hair was green and he was

pale as a ghost, she knew him instantly, HIVE students were trained to know heroes and

villains but anyone who didn't know him had to be blind and deaf.

The joker.

He was busy "entertaining" the hostages by juggling a group of bombs with clown skulls on

them, Jynx assumed this was his famous "Laughing gas" which would cause people to laugh

uncontrollably till they died with a smile on their face.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." She whispered.

"Oh lookie here Mr. J!" Came a high pitched load voice, the door was thrown open and before

Jynx knew it she was lifted by her arm into the room by a woman in a jesters costume. "I

found myself a toy!"

"Now now Harley, are you supposed to be playing?" He spoke like a father scolding a child

while he continued his juggling.

"No." The woman looked disappointed.

"Besides, I bet this girl isn't much fun, her kid catch." Joker hurled a bomb at Jynx and

the startled girl only barely caught it with her one free hand, thanking her being brought

up by carnival workers.

"oh ho! We have a player, Harley if you and the boys clean out the safe you can keep this

one." Joker threw two more and Jynx instinctively began juggling.

"That's good, don't let em drop kid, if they hit the ground then they go off, you've heard

of what my gas does haven't you?" The Joker cackled.

"Uh...Mr. J?" Harley was staring, Jynx fallowed her gaze, the hostages were gone, and all

Jynx saw was a flash and flutter of a blue cape turning black and vanishing into the floor.

Joker turned his head and stared slack jawed at the lack of people trussed on the floor,

"Well that's not good."

A crash and the sound of glass shattering and Terra and Beastboy exploded onto the scene,

Terra through a window and Beastboy through a wall as a rino.

"Well this isn't a total loss, I did so want to meet the famous Teen Titans, but wait,

theirs only two of you." Joker looked disappointed.

"Two's more then enough for you clown." Terra laughed at the easy joke.

"you think that's funny, check this out." Joker opened a can and a large snake shot from it

at Terra.

B.B changed into a kangaroo and slapped the snake with his tail, sending it spinning behind

the desks.

Terra retaliated by throwing a large rock at Joker who simply yawned as a large burly man

stood tween them and smashed the rock.

"Kiddies, meet my friends, Punch and Judy." Two large men in tights and clown makeup stepped

out from the safe and growled at the titans.

"I am so out of here." Jynx tossed the bombs to Harley who yelped and caught them, before the

pink haired girl began dashing for the door.

"OH no you don't." Raven appeared in front of Jynx, causing the gypsy to stop short, "I'm

not even with them goth girl, I was just here to withdraw some cash." Jynx protested.

"Yeah, right." The indigo haired girl refused to move.

Jynx did a swift back flip and shot a short pink blast of magic at Raven who easily deflected

it.

Harley's eyes went wide as Punch and Judy began fighting with B.B and Terra, "M...Mr. J, you

don't think...?"

"Not sure babe, let's see, HEY KID!" Joker called to Jynx who was punching at Raven with

pink glowing fists, who was blocking with her black magic with ease.

"WHAT?" Jynx yelled, and in that split second of distraction to a hard shot to the chin by a

magic blast and fell back wards, rolling comically on the floor.

"What's your name kid?" Joker asked casually, ignoring the fact that his henchmen were

being pummeled.

"Jynx!" She yelled and lept up, performing an elaborate back kick at the clown prince of

crime.

"Jynx?" He asked catching her foot with his hand.

"Must be a secret identity." Harley mused looking at the girl closely.

"We're gonna take you with us kid, we need to talk." Joker said letting go of her foot and

digging around in his jacket.

"I ain't going no where!" Jynx threw a pink curse above her and a light fixture broke,

falling twords the three of them.

All three got out of the way and Joker threw down some smoke bombs, "Sorry Titans but I

gotta fly, say hi to Robbie for me!"

Jynx felt two hands grab her arms and pull in separate directions, one was gloved and had

long girls fingers, and the other was large and had fingers the size of sausages.

Jynx aimed another kick in the direction of the slender fingered hand and she felt something

soft connect with her foot and heard a satisfying "OOF!"

The pale girl felt her body yanked twords the stronger arm and before she knew it she was

outside, coughing on the fresh air.

She looked about and blushed to see she was being cradled in the arms of a large green

gorilla, held against his chest like a baby as he loped down the street.

"Why are you brining her?" Terra asked flying overhead as the looked for Joker trying to

escape.

Beastboy would have spoke but that would have meant changing back, and he wasn't gonna let

go of Jynx, Joker wanted something with her and he was gonna find out what, that mad man had

killed hundreds in Gotham and he wasn't gonna let the Joker do that to the people of Jump

City.

Jynx felt herself carried roughly and couldn't help but think that life had just gotten much

more complicated.

And there we are, this story is loosely based upon a concept I developed with a teen titans

RPG group, if you are interested in joining we need dedicated members to play as starfire or

robin (Someone with a decent excuse as to why both partys have been gone for weeks) We also

have positions open for players who wish to play as members of the Teen Titans comics, such

as Kid Flash or wondergirl.

Go on, check us out, I play Beastboy, Jynx, red X, and unfortunatly about fifty other

characters cause of our lack of players.

http/digidragon844. always, Read and Review, flames welcome. 


	2. Rough crowd

-1Disclaimer:

Jynx: Al doesn't own teen titans, and wants to say HA! To everyone who didn't think I'd end up joining the titans in the show.

Al: nods

Jynx paced back and forth in the drab white room, "what is the hold up?" She asked the air as she shot a glare at the one way mirrored window that was on the wall of the room.

On the other side of the glass Raven was grumbling as Beastboy tried to explain his logic, "Listen, Joker wanted something with Jynx, so wouldn't it make sense to bring her here and figure out what he wanted?" He asked her disapproving stare.

"It sounds like what Robin would do." Terra commented idly watching Jynx pace.

Raven still seemed uncertain, "Robin left me in charge while he and Cyborg are both gone, so you should have asked me first Beastboy." she sighed, not wanting to deal with the stress of leading, what if someone got hurt while she was in charge? She never wanted to lead but truth be told she was a better choice then the other two knuckleheads left behind.

Knucklehead one was busy flipping through a copy of "Good cop, Bad cop for dummies.", and knucklehead two was steaming the glass with her breath and drawing smiley faces in it, not exactly leadership material.

"Alright, we'll see what she knows, but don't do anything too…mean, after all for all we know she WAS just there to withdraw some money."

"Right right, let's go." Beastboy put his book down and entered the room, he'd find out what she knew if it killed him.

"Shouldn't we be helping him?" Terra asked nervously watching the scene unfold through the one sided glass.

"He'll be ok." Raven had to suppress a smirk, Currently Jynx was sitting on him and pulling on his leg in a wrestling hold, the room itself was made to negate superpowers granted by chemicals and magic, it usually worked and in this case it kept both Jynx and Beastboy from using their powers. Neither being terrible strong at hand to hand combat once the short tempered girl had had enough she and Beastboy had begun grappling, and within half an hour they were both exhausted, Beastboy aching from all the holds and blows she had dealt, being the weaker fighter tween the two, and Jynx panting from exhaustion, the little green elf just kept getting up no matter how hard she hit him.

"Listen green genes, I don't know how to beat it into your thick head, but I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT JOKER!" She roared.

"She's lying." Raven said unemotionally sensing the truth lurking just below the surface.

Beastboy paused and seeing no signal from Raven to say she was telling the truth continued his grilling, "If you don't know him why does he seem to know you?"

Jynx moaned and hurled a chair at Beastboy who just barely ducked it, "I don't freaking know ok? The only stuff I know about Joker is what I learned at the HIVE and in the papers, so let me go!" She leapt at Beastboy again, pinning him and trying a sleeper hold.

Raven looked surprised and floated into the room, fallowed by Terra, "She's telling the truth Beastboy, let her go."

"What? She's the one killing me!" Beastboy exclaimed as he gruntingly tried to break the girls grip.

"I was talking to Jynx." Raven again suppressed a smirk, jokes were not her thing.

Jynx let Beastboy up and dusted herself off, "So I'm ok, you'll let me go now?"

"Yeah, get lost, you know the way out, and don't try anything, we have camera's everywhere." Beastboy rubbed his neck as Terra helped him up.

Jynx walked past the titans but paused at the door, "You know…you'll probably have a lot more difficult a time figuring out his plan without me, after all I'm the one he wants." She said with a sly grin.

The three titans looked uneasy at each other for a long moment before Raven spoke, "What are you thinking?" She said sternly.

"Well, I'm homeless as of a few weeks ago when you destroyed HIVE, I could use a place to sleep, some food…"

"No way!" Beastboy looked like he was amazed she would even suggest it.

"I agree, no deal Jynx, we can track you if we like." Raven said calmly as if it should end the discussion.

"Um…" Terra spoke up and all eyes turned to her.

"What?" Raven asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Um…I think we should let her stay." Terra seemed unsure, awkward, like she had when she first joined, truth be told ever since returning to the titans she had felt out of place, after all she had tried to kill them, and thanks to some passionate words to the team from Beastboy she was let back in, but even now she could tell Raven was still not trusting her.

"I agree with her, after all you titans may be good at tracking people, but who's to say I don't skip town, go somewhere out of your territory? Joker's sure to fallow." Jynx was leaning on the door frame, a superior smirk on her face.

Terra gave a little start as she heard a voice in her head, "You better have a good reason for backing her." Raven's voice echoed in Terra's head.

"I…I think that it would make things easier if we had her for bait, and besides, what if Jokers after her to hurt her, technically she's served her time and is a free citizen of Jump City, so we have to protect her right?" Terra thought, assuming Raven would hear it.

Raven's eyes remained focused with hawk like intensity on Terra as she spoke, "Alright, Beastboy take her to a room. While you are here you are not to touch anything without permission, and when we go out your coming with us."

"What? I'm no crime fighter, if you remember I cause crime." Jynx reminded them looking insulted.

"Well we're not leaving you alone in the tower and with only three of us we can't afford to let anyone skip patrols and fights. Bedtime is at 10:00, we will be locking you in your room, I hope you enjoy your time with us, once we develop a plan to catch Joker we'll let you know." Raven turned her cold gaze on Jynx, the message was "Don't even think of trying anything."

"Great, sounds like prison all over again but without the "Friendly" bunkmate who just wants to cuddle." Jynx grumbled as the green titan led her out of the room.

Raven was staring at Terra again in that cold dangerous stare, "Your in charge of her Terra, if she does anything you better fix it." And wordlessly the half demon girl left the room.

Terra sighed and sat on the cold metal tables edge, "I'm not very good at this hero business." She muttered to her reflection in the window.

"That's because you weren't cut out for it." A malevolent voice spoke in the back of her head.

Terra blinked and shook her head, she was just hearing things, it was nothing, she got up to fallow after Beastboy.

R&R again, sorry for such a long time between updates but I just lost my spark, I hope to update more regularly.


End file.
